


Travesty

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [28]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Travesty

Having spent thirty minutes looking for his partner, Napoleon found him where he should have looked in the first place. He could have easily called him to the office via the loud speaker, but it wasn't an urgent issue. He found the Russian, sitting alone in the corner, scowling into the cup he was holding with both hands.

"You seem perturbed, partner mine," Solo said as he took the seat opposite. "Is there a Thrushie in there?"

"That would be preferable to what is actually in here," Illya replied with disgust. "On what planet could this be considered as tea?"


End file.
